The present invention is generally directed to fuel cells and more specifically to reversible fuel cells and their operation.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which can convert energy stored in fuels to electrical energy with high efficiencies. There are classes of fuel cells that also allow reversed operation, such that oxidized fuel can be reduced back to unoxidized fuel using electrical energy as an input. The ability to generate electricity and regenerate fuel makes these fuel cells suitable for electrical energy storage.